Kraven
Introduction Appearance Personality Kraven is often short-tempered and impulsive, and can be prone to making mistakes when he becomes agitated in battle. The fact that he enjoys combat, as well as a habit of showing a joyful smile when facing a particularly strong opponent, indicates that he is willing to risk his life for a mission, and is rather bloodthirsty. In contrast to his physical stature (and facade of toughness), Kraven has a heart of gold, as well as being a loyal and grateful subordinate to his captain, Munroe Jethro. Despite being a gentle person, he is cold, ruthless, and calculating when fighting. Once he is done fighting, however, he reverts back to his gentle, giant self. Who has a bit of mean streak in him. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Kraven fights free style, combined with his physical atributes and mystic ability, he does not need a style. Physical Strength Kraven has always possessed some degree of superhuman strength, the limits of which have varied at times due to his mutation. He could lift about 10 tons, which was sufficient to smash through a brick wall with a single punch and to tie an iron barbell into a knot. Agility Kraven can run and move at speeds that are slightly beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He can run at speeds up to 40 miles an hour over short distances, particularly if he runs on all fours. Kraven's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He could also walk on his hands for many hours, or perform a complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He could also easily match or top of any Olympic record in the history of gymnastics. Endurance Kraven's bodily tissues are harder and more resistant to certain types of injuries and wounds than the bodies of normal humans. His physiology can withstand great impact forces, though he can be injured by many types of conventional weapons such as standard firearms and bladed weapons. However, he can withstand physical impacts, such as falling from several stories or being physically struck by many super-humanly strong beings that would either severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. Kraven's highly advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Animal powers By the workings of a talisman necklace, Kraven is able to tap into a power that will allow him to use abilites of the animal kingdom. For examlpe: *'swimming ability of a dolphin' *'the super speed of a cheetah' *'agility of a snow Leopard' *'wall-crawling of a spider' He has on occasions drawn pure energy from it and displayed this energy as energy claws. His energy claws are magically enhanced and have drawn blood from individuals who are consider highly durable. Super-humanly Acute Senses Kraven possesses enhanced, acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals, enabling him to see and hear distant objects more clearly than a normal human, and identify and track someone purely by scent. Weapons While known to use heavy weapons, Kraven prefers to fight bare-handed. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation He can use this haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments He can use this haki Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Chaos Pirates Category:Martial Artist Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Stormbaron